1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic photoelectronic device and/or an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device typically converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectronic effects, and may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and it may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires typically high resolution and thus a small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but exhibits deteriorated sensitivity because of a small absorption area due to the small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter, and as a result improve sensitivity and contribute to high integration.